1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electro-optical display timepiece provided with a liquid crystal, light emission diode, etc. and having a display changeover switch circuit which changes over more than two different informations on the same display elements of the electro-optical timepiece. In greater detail, an electro-optical timepiece according to this invention is manually actuated by an external push button so that the different displays may be effected in accordance with the length of period, for which the push button is depressed continuously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the electronic timepieces having an electro-optical display, recently there have been provided ones with functions of displaying second, date or day of the week and the like as well as hour and minute. The displays of these timepieces having many functions are difficult to be discerned when all of the functions are displayed simultaneously on the same display part. In miniature timepieces such as wrist watches, the displays on the respective display surfaces tend to be extremely small. Therefore, it is required that the display functions of the timepieces having many functions are distributed to a plurality of blocks and that the whole or part of the display is displayed on the same display surface by means of display changeover means.
One of the conventional timepieces having such a changingover means is provided with a display changeover switch being externally actuated and its various kinds of displays are changed over after the termination of the operation of the display changeover switch. And there is one which, during the operation of the display changeover switch, effects the display different from that before the operation thereof and the after the termination of the operation of the switch, the display is returned to the same display as it was before the operation.
These conventional timepieces are ordinary and usual.